A Different Beginning and Meaning
by Connection of Complication
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi, a child with no parent. With Reborn as his parent, his life is changing slowly but certain. HIATUS
1. A Sudden Change

**Hi everyone!**

**This is my first fic. So beware of wrong grammar. Once again, BEWARE OF WRONG GRAMMAR! English isn't my forte, and I don't really used to write in English, and this is the first time I write a fic. Also, beware of a long time update. Remember, I'm still a student, and have homework to finish.**

**Anyway, I hope readers to enjoy this fic.**

**Disclaimer : "Sadly, I don't own KHR forever."**

**Pairing : Currently undecided.**

**Rating : T**

* * *

><p>It was a beautiful morning. Birds were flying happily and children were playing with their friends.<p>

But it was a bad morning for Sawada Nana. Why? She couldn't find her child, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Usually Tsuna would greet her at this time and help her with cooking, but he didn't greet her this morning. Finding it weird, she tried to find him only to find an empty bedroom. Of course, she panicked; she was his mother after all.

"Tsu-kun, where are you?" There was no voice that replied her. She was getting really worried, so she hastily grabbed a phone and called her husband Iemitsu.

"Iemitsu answer the phone!" She hissed into the phone hoping Iemitsu would hear her, but her husband didn't answer the phone. At the same time, she heard a sound from door. Her eyes widened as she ran to it and opening it.

"Tsu-kun!" She shouted with glee unknowing that it wasn't Tsuna. The person in front of her wore a suit, he was holding a gun at his hand. When she realized this, she stood shocked while her eyes showed fear.

"Goodbye, Sawada Nana." A loud bang was heard from Sawada's house.

* * *

><p>He didn't know about this.<p>

He didn't know Nana was trying to call him. He set the silent profile on his phone because there was an important meeting and now he was hearing the news of the death of his wife and his missing son. He wanted to forget all about this. He wanted to repeat the time when his wife was still alive smiling happily at his son, but he knew it was impossible.

He really wanted to die now. He joined the mafia to protect his family, not because of the fame and money. If because of his association with the mafia was the reason for his beloved's death, then where had he gone wrong?

Sawada Iemitsu couldn't answer the question.

* * *

><p>Nono wanted to know what was happening here. His CEDEF, Sawada Iemitsu, had suicided because of the guilt of Nana's death and the missing of Tsuna weighting on him. He already found the new leader of CEDEF, but he couldn't help but frown when he knew one of his best friends was dying with his family. He needed to find information about this. At that time, his right man entered the room.<p>

"Timoteo, I found the culprit. It was the Estraneo family!" And his hand clenched really hard.

* * *

><p>Reborn, the number one hitman worldwide, had been ordered by Nono to find the son of the Sawada family. The clue that had been given to him was his name, his age, and his birthday, and of course his situation. He found himself pitying the boy because his family was already dead. Even if he found him, the child would enter an orphanage, and he knew that the chance of him still alive was really tiny.<p>

But he still needed to find this child because it was a direct order from Nono. He wore his suit, and patted his pet, Leon.

"Let's go, Leon."

* * *

><p>"Mom, Dad, where are you?"<p>

A child no older than 4 years old was crying loudly. He had brown big eyes, red lips, and brown spiky hair that defied gravity. He wore red sandals, a shirt with a panda drawn on it, and blue pants.

He didn't know anything. When he woke up, he found himself in a dark room. His hands were tied, as well as his legs and he couldn't move. He heard a crying behind him, in front of him, and from many other directions as well. It was a children cry and he knew he too was already crying hard.

He hoped there was a person that would help him. His father is strong, right? So, maybe his father could save him from this nightmare.

He was scared. His heart was beating fast and his head was spinning, too. He felt his intuition telling him that he will suffer if he stayed in this place. He tried to move his hand to no success and before he could try again, he saw a shadow of person in front of him.

His expression became happy at the first before it turned into horror. A man in front of him was holding an injection, and by the look in his face, every conclusion just promised death.

"Prepare to suffer." A long agonizing scream could be heard from distant lands.

* * *

><p>He didn't do this, right?<p>

He stared to his hand. They were covered in blood, fresh blood. He looked around for water to wash his hands, only to see countless corpses around him. He couldn't help but start trembling in fear.

"This is not true, right? Father, Mother, save me!"

At age 4, Sawada Tsunayoshi already became a killer.

* * *

><p>Reborn didn't believe this.<p>

He already found the Estraneo base. It was located at a deserted place, but it couldn't be called a place, not anymore. Blood covered many unidentifiable bodies and the building was already destroyed. He walked carefully, trying to search for any survivor.

In the middle of the search, he heard a muffled cry. He approached that sound and found a boy no older than 4 years old who was covered in blood. The boy was trying to stop his crying by covering his mouth with his both hands. When Reborn touched him, he jerked and his big eyes stared at Reborn.

His caramel eyes showed fear, sadness, regret, and… emptiness. He pitied the boy and he knew that this was the boy he was searching for.

"Do you want to come with me?" Reborn held out his hand.

"To … To where?"

"To a place that will make you stronger."

The boy stood silent for a while before giving a curt nod and grabbed Reborn's hand. His eyes turned slightly amber and Reborn gave him his rare smile before carrying the boy away.

Really, because of this boy, he had to break the order that Nono gave him. His curiosity about this boy won over his respect to Nono. His intuition telling him to hide this child from anybody, including Nono, and he knew that his intuition was always right.

"Leon, let's go. This will be a long journey."

Leon nodded and crawled towards his master's hat. Reborn smirked as he walked into the forest.

"This will be interesting."

* * *

><p><strong>Fuhhhh….. it's done. I know it's short, but I need a comment. Should I continue this? This is my first fic, so I know there are many grammar mistakes. Flame me! I don't care. About Reborn, he still in his adult form though he already become an arcobaleno! About Mukuro… well, I will answer that in no time. Review please!<strong>

**-Connection of Complication-**


	2. Precious Moment

**Hey! I update more early because I will have a test next week. So, I won't update next week. About Beta, I don't know how to find beta. If one of you wants to be my beta, please tell me! Hope this chapter satisfies you, readers!**

**Disclaimer : "Like I said, I never own it!"**

**Rating : T**

**Warning for bad grammar! I already warn you, okay?**

* * *

><p>"We're here."<p>

A small white house stood in front of them plainly; there weren't any decoration at all and it looked really different with the other houses that were painted with colorful colors. However Tsuna couldn't turn his eyes from this plain looking house at all.

"This is the place, Mister?"

Reborn frowned at his weird nickname. Actually, he forgot that the boy, Tsuna, didn't know his name. Being a hitman, especially number one hitman, people would already recognize him without any introduction. '_Okay, what should Tsuna called me?_' He thought deeply. '_Uhm… Reborn should do, right? Eh… Why I care about my nickname at first?_'

"Hey, Kid."

"Yes Mister?" Tsuna stared at him.

"Call me Reborn instead."

"Re-Re-Reb-Rebon?" Tsuna stuttered his name slowly, fearing the man would angry.

Reborn sighed heavily. '_Of course! What would you expect from little child? He shouldn't be able to pronounce my name right!_' Reborn looked at Tsuna who began to quiver in his arms. He was scared, Reborn knew that. Reborn's eyes couldn't help but soften his gaze as he stared at big scared doe eyes. Who could resist those innocent eyes? Okay, maybe not-so-innocent eyes after all that happen. He patted Tsuna's head affectionately hoping the child would forget the fear.

Tsuna squirmed at the sensation. He took a glance at Reborn before muttering at the older man. "Than-thank you, Rebon-san."

Reborn didn't know what this sensation was called, but he felt happy when he heard Tsuna's voice nonetheless. He was a hitman, always be feared by anyone. This was the first time a person, especially a child, was grateful at him. He never got involved with a child, but he was feeling calm at Tsuna's presence.

Tsuna hid his face from Reborn's eyes, feeling his face redden. He was afraid of the older man earlier, but now he felt safe at his presence. Reborn patted his head softly and he began to forget the feeling of fresh blood on his hands, remembering his mother's hand on his head, his father hugging him tightly, but now, Reborn was patting his head. He felt depressed that his mother and father weren't there with him, but now he felt happier. At least, Reborn was here with him.

"Let's go in." Reborn's deep voice snapped Tsuna out of his thoughts.

"Tsuna …"

"Hmmm?"

"My name is Tsuna." Tsuna whispered hiding his round little face on Reborn's shoulder. Tsuna knew that letting the strange man know his name was a wrong decision, but he trusted at him. He hid at Reborn's shoulder again, not wanting Reborn to stare at him and maybe be angry at him. After a minute of silence, a chuckle could be heard. Tsuna jumped at Reborn's action, not expecting Reborn to chuckle.

"I know." Tsuna relaxed at his word, knowing the hitman wasn't mad or angry at him. At least, right now.

They entered the house together.

* * *

><p>The house wasn't that big, but it was more than enough for two people. Tsuna thought about his old house, remembered when he helped his mother with cooking, when his father played with him. It was a beautiful memory. To be honest, Tsuna started to miss his parents. He wanted to meet them again, tell them about his adventures, his meeting with Reborn and his new house. He wanted to forget about the bloody part, though.<p>

Where were they? Were they okay? Why they didn't save him? Why did Reborn save him? So many questions flew around Tsuna's mind, but he couldn't bring himself to ask out loud.

Reborn knew it wasn't good to let Tsuna wander deep into his own thoughts. Reborn knew Tsuna already killed people and it could break his mind if he remembered the scene. He was still a child and a child shouldn't experience something like that. Reborn, of course, tried to stop him from thinking like that earlier, but he couldn't watch him every time, like now. He was looking for something for dinner when he heard a sniffle from the living room.

He immediately ran, looking for Tsuna. He didn't want Tsuna to cry and feel sad. Not when Reborn already cared so much for him. He looked around and found Tsuna curled in the corner of the room, his body drenched in sweat. Reborn approached the younger child who didn't notice Reborn's presence yet.

"Tsuna, are you okay?" Reborn asked carefully, his hand rubbing Tsuna's back.

"Reb-Rebon-san, I-I-I miss my mo-mother and my fa-fa-father." Tsuna managed to say between sobs as he rubbed his watery eyes. Reborn eyes widened before he hugged Tsuna unexpectedly. Tsuna was startled when he was pulled into the other man's chest.

"Tsuna, it's okay. I know you miss your parents." Tsuna was taken aback by Reborn's action, not anticipating Reborn's action. "You know, my parents didn't love me at all. They always hurt me, didn't care about my well-being, which made me who I am today, a ruthless man."

A silence spread in the room.

"I don't care about my parents now. I know you really love your parents and I know you miss them, but I know they would be sad if you cry words of why; let's eat first and cheer up before your parents get sad, shall we?" Tsuna couldn't say anything, too occupied to try digesting Reborn's word. He already stopped crying and that was all Reborn cared for. Never in the world, Tsuna had been given the chance to make a decision, a hard decision like this before. Never in the world Reborn had talked about his past like that. The two of them never felt like this, puzzled with their own feeling.

Laughter started to echo, to fill the void in the room. Reborn laughed, let his rare smile to leave his mouth. "I talk too much, huh."

Tsuna was shocked for while before a small laugh left Tsuna's mouth too. "Um! Rebon-san is talking too much!" He grinned and said at Reborn's ear. "Thank you, Rebon-san! I feel much better now!"

Reborn patted his head and let the boy out of his arms. "Come on, help me to make dinner." Tsuna nodded willingly and enthusiastically followed the man to kitchen.

Both of them knew about each others feelings. They knew both of them were feeling lonely. That was why they were together. They would prevent as best as possible to protect each other from being sad. They would make each other happy.

Unknown to them, both of them had same thoughts.

Time was still long and they didn't know that fate was binding them tighter than before.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for all reviews, favorites, and alerts. I'm really happy, readers! Hope this chapter acceptable! Well, let's meet again in next chapter!<strong>

**-Connection of Complication-**


	3. More Meeting

**Hey! I take my word. I update, okay? Actually I have a remedial test, but I already finished them with good score! I know there are many question about future chapter. I hope, in this chapter, I can answer few question. About mafia, yes, Tsuna still involved with it, but in different way, of course. The last, I wished this chapter can made you satisfies, readers!**

* * *

><p>"Rebon-san, where are you going?<p>

Reborn looked back at Tsuna who stared incredulously at him. It had been a week since Tsuna stayed at his home. Reborn knew he couldn't prevent himself report to Nono, as he never report about Tsuna where-about. Nono will felt strange about it. He didn't let Tsuna knew about his parent's condition too. Tsuna will cry non-stop if he knows his parent died. He will report to Nono first, before he let Tsuna knew about his parent. Even though it wasn't the right time, Tsuna will hate him more if he didn't let Tsuna knew first. It will more hurt if you deceived than be told the reality, Reborn always understand about that as he had felt that.

"I will go at somewhere. Never ever **break** things, okay?" Reborn warned dreadfully. Tsuna nodded nervously, didn't use at Reborn's venom voice. Reborn closed the door of his home and entered his car. Hopefully, he will go home before Tsuna did or got involved with something dangerous .

* * *

><p>It had been a week since Tsuna lived at Reborn's house. More and more Tsuna felt this house became his second home. He wasn't really scared at Reborn now, because he knew Reborn just being scary at him in order to cover his good side. Reborn cared for him, and vice versa. Tsuna didn't really sad at his parent absent now, because Reborn replaced their present. Reborn was like his second parent.<p>

Tsuna of course still love his parent, but he became more attached at Reborn more than before. It was like Reborn knew all about him, his feeling and thinking.

Tsuna laid himself at floor, already bored from did nothing? Well, he didn't want to break things and received punishment from Reborn. His eyes began closing, and in no time, he was already sleeping.

Without know there was a person in front of home, watching him secretly.

* * *

><p>"You're telling me you don't know where Tsuna?"<p>

"Yes, Nono. I'm already trying to find him, but with no avail."

Nono sighed tiredly as he dismissed Reborn. He know Reborn was number one hitman, and if number one hitman couldn't find Tsuna, who could? He already found a hint about the reason Nana was dying. It was a gunshot, and it couldn't be wrong. Nana was shot by a hitman. He pitied Nana who died in Mafia hand without knew anything about it. He already promised Iemitsu to protect his family, but with no success, he killed all of them.

He knew the reason about why Iemitsu died. It because suicide, because he couldn't take much burden. First, his wife died, and second, his child was missing. Nono knew it was a stupid reason, but not all people could think clearly when his precious person died.

The door creaked out, revealing his right hand man, Coyote Nougat.

"Are you found anything about Tsuna?" Nono asked hopefully at his right hand man.

"I'm sorry Nono, but I don't found anything about him. I found a weird thing about Estraneo lab, though." He answered sincerely.

"What is the weird thing?" Nono demanded him, as his eyebrow slightly raised.

"Well, the weird thing is Estraneo lab was already destroyed when we found it, All people were killed with… with flame. A sky flame."

Nono's eyes widened at his confession. A sky flame? Sky flame was rare, and the only one he knew had sky flame was… No, no way. Reborn already said he didn't found Tsuna.

He felt old after a long time. Where was he going to find the next successor, then? There was only one person left, and it was…

Giotto.

* * *

><p>Reborn hurried himself to home. He didn't know why, but after being dismissed by Nono, his intuition nagging him, telling him to go home. Like usual, he really believed at his intuition and with no time, he already in front of his home.<p>

He shocked to see his front door ajar. He wasted no time to run to his house, opening front door as fast as possible. He surprised when he heard Tsuna's shout, and shouted back.

"TSUNA!

He ran to living room again like last week, and saw a person with camouflage bandana at his head. He groaned slightly, feeling stupid to shout that loud and felt worried. Now, this person will ask him everything about Tsuna.

"What are you doing here, Colonello?"

* * *

><p>.Tsuna woke up when he heard a noise from front door. He saw a strange person that entered the house and approached him slowly. He wore a green bandana with weird pattern. He wore a same weird uniform too. His spiky blonde hair defied the gravity like Tsuna. The weirdest thing was amused expression at his face. Nonetheless, it made Tsuna felt scared and reflex, he shouted loudly. He heard Reborn's shout, and it immediately calm him.<p>

When Reborn entered the living room, his eyes could tell Tsuna how worried he was. The strange man looked at Reborn, surprised with his appearance. At first, Reborn's eyes showed a deadly promise. After a while, Reborn groaned while he looked at the strange man. Tsuna immediately grasped that Reborn knew this person when Reborn said,

"What are you doing here, Colonello?"

"I found something amusing, kora!" The strange man, aka Colonello, replied him with weird way to end his sentence. What is kora?

Tsuna wanted to laugh when Reborn lifted Colonello up at his neck, annoyance could saw at his face. "You made me worried for nothing, Colonello. Isn't it time to punish you?" Reborn smirked terrifyingly, making Colonello shivered.

"Hey! Wait! I'm sorry, kora!" Reborn sighed as he thrown Colonello to the floor. He approached Tsuna, asking him about Colonello.

"He didn't do anything weird, Tsuna?" Reborn asked worriedly, while slightly annoyed with Colonello's shout in background. ("I'm not doing anything weird. At least, I'm not a pedophile like you kora!" )

'Okay, that's the line', Reborn thought. "Tsuna, I will do something you must not copy, okay?" Reborn warned him while smirked evilly at Colonello. Tsuna giggled, he felt like Reborn cruelty began taking effect at him.

"Do what you like, Reborn-san!" He smiled sadistically, and for the first time, pronounced Reborn's name right. Colonello's face began paling as Reborn approached him slowly while his hand was taking his gun.

A scream could be heard for entire day.

* * *

><p>"I have been entered a tiger hole, kora." Colonello grumbled, as he was being tied on the chair. Tsuna poked Colonello's nose sometimes, and Reborn would shoot him if he shouted at Tsuna who grinned at his unfortunate destiny.<p>

He stopped grumbling when he heard a knock from the door. Reborn grinned sadistically and he muttered something to Tsuna. Tsuna nodded cheerfully and untied Colonello's hand. Tsuna's sudden action made Colonello felt weird. He felt more unfortunate when he heard a shout, though.

"Colonello, what are you doing here!" A girl voice reached him. Suddenly, he found himself being hugged by Tsuna. His eyes began producing water, while his mouth began to pout cutely.

"Papa!" Tsuna bit his lip, as he began to sniffle. Colonello's back began drenched in cold sweat when the girl saw him with Tsuna. 'Oh, shit.'

"**COLONELLO! WHY ARE YOU BULLYING THIS CHILD? MORE IMPORTANTLY, WHY HE CALL YOU PAPA? WHAT ARE YOU DOING, HAH?**" Lal Mirch shouted angrily at Colonello who already take a step to run from her. Reborn watched it amusedly with Leon at his head. Tsuna hugged Colonello tighter as a grin left his face.

"Papa! Don't leave me!"

"Hey! Stop it! Do you want me to die, kora!"

Lal Mirch eyes started burning with fire. She looked absolutely wanted to kill person, and obviously it was a person in front of her. Her hands clenched, a demon appeared behind her, and dark aura surrounded her.

"I think it's a right time for you to die, hah? COLONELLO!" Tsuna ducked when Lal Mirch kicked Colonello's stomach without mercy. Colonello's cry made Tsuna and Reborn smirked at each other winningly, happy at the torture.

"Hey! Lal, hear me fir-OUGHHHH!" Lal punched him at his face, then at his chest, at his shoulder, and lastly at his most private part. Tsuna winced at this. 'Oww! It must be really hurt.' Lal seemed really satisfied with Colonello lay on the floor, didn't move. It seemed he fainted. Tsuna felt a bit sorry for him though, as he took a part at his suffering. But it was his own fault for made Tsuna scared. It was a punishment from God to him.

Lal looked at Tsuna before lifted him up gently. "This bastard didn't made you hurt, right?" Tsuna shook his head, didn't want to lie anymore. Lal Mirch huffed as she put back Tsuna to floor. After that, she carried Colonello roughly. "Reborn, who is this child?"

Reborn eyes glinted slightly, before answered, "My second student."

Lal looked at Tsuna once again before took her leave. "Well, I think I will ask for more detail tomorrow, but now i have to take care of this idiot. Bye Reborn." Tsuna's stare focussed for once at Lal Mirch appearance before she left. She wore brown tank top with blue short pants. A google was hanging at her neck. Her long blue hair let loose casually. A scar decorated her face. As she left with Colonello, Tsuna wondered if Lal was Colonello's girlfriend. He stopped himself from wondering, and approached Reborn.

"Reborn-san! I miss you!" He greeted him, as he hugged Reborn and kissed his cheek. He did the same with Leon, and the pet hummed cheerfully, agree with Tsuna's action. "Let's eat first, okay?"

"Yes!"

Reborn's fedora hid his eyes, as a darker expression came out. His onyx eyes watched Tsuna carefully. 'I have to tell this child about his parent, no matter what happen.'

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry if Lal and Colonello are a bit OOC.<strong> Thank you for all reviews, favorites, and alerts. <strong>I'm really happy, readers! Tell me about this chapter, please! Hope this chapter acceptable and let's meet again in next chapter!**

**-Connection of Complication-**


	4. All Noisy People

**Hello! I really happy with review and anything, thank you! My test is over, and I don't know my score, but hopefully, it will be good. This is the new chapter that I presented to you, Readers! Hope this acceptable!**

* * *

><p>"Reborn-san?"<p>

"Eh?" Reborn woke up from his deep slumber by a little voice, his eyes opened slowly. The little child stared at his face, swinging his hand at Reborn face in order to confirm he already woke up. Reborn blinked his eyes, assuring Tsuna that he already woke up. Tsuna stopped swinging his hand and stared back at Reborn.

"Reborn-san! Finally, you woke up! Let's eat!" Tsuna cheerful voice made his heart wrenched, fearing the boy would hate him later for told him about this. But, he couldn't go back now. It was his decision, and there wasn't anyone that could change his decision. Yeah, there was no one. He forced himself to stand and hold Tsuna's hand.

"Let's go to kitchen." Reborn's deep voice made Tsuna's eyes sparkling brighter. It made him felt really warm.

"Yeah, Reborn-san!"

They went to kitchen and the food already prepared on the table. Reborn took his seat, as Tsuna did the same too. Tsuna looked at Reborn, expecting him to take the food first. Reborn couldn't prevent himself to not eat the food when he looked at Tsuna's eyes, as he grabbed the food before saying,

"Itadakimasu."

"Ah! Itadakimasu!" Tsuna surprised with Reborn unusual action, suddenly said the word too. Reborn smiled warmly and patted Tsuna's head. Tsuna giggled at older man action. Really, this child never stopped to amuse him. He started to eat, as Tsuna followed him.

Hmmm… It was a good food. Usually, he had to eat by himself, and it was really bad. The food didn't have any taste. If there any taste, it was bitter, not like now.

Now, the food was giving him a warm feeling. He didn't know just to eat with other people was different with eating by himself. He ate slowly, made Tsuna sometimes looked at him, before looking at his own food. Suddenly, a thought appeared in his mind. Reborn stopped himself from eating his food. No, this wasn't the right time for eat, definitely not the right time. He should tell Tsuna about his parents. Absolutely, he must do it.

He exhaled deeply, letting oxygen filled his body. As he let the oxygen out, he felt calmness rushed, filling every parts in his body. Okay, he could do this.

"Tsuna? Can I tell you something?"

"Uh? Is there something wrong, Reborn-san?" Innocence voice made Reborn back to feel scared. Reborn shook his head. His determination lit up. No, he couldn't stop now, it was too late for that .

"Do you want to know where your parents are?" A hope began appearing slowly at Tsuna's eyes, reluctantly Reborn earned himself an absolute attention.

"Of course, Reborn-san! Er… Do you know where they are?" Tsuna asked cautiously, as his hand was unconsciously fiddling his T-shirt, sweating.

"I'm sorry, Tsuna. I hate to say this to you but, but they already…" Reborn stopped himself from continuing his sentence.

"Already what, Reborn-san?" Tsuna asked curiously.

"They already dead, Tsuna." Reborn ended his sentence, and he felt Tsuna's eyes stared deeply at his eyes. Reborn could see Tsuna tried to speak, but there was no sound that came out from his mouth. His eyes slowly blinked, showing clearly his disbelief toward Reborn's sentence. A moment of silence before Tsuna gathering all of his strength to speak.

"Wh-what are you saying, Reborn-san? They can't die, right?" Tsuna stuttered, staring at Reborn. Reborn lowered his head, as he didn't want Tsuna to saw his face, and he didn't want to look at Tsuna's face.

"No…No..NO! They can't die! They mustn't die! REBORN-SAN! ANSWER ME!" Tsuna shouted desperately, his hand clenched tightly. A glimmer of hope suddenly disappeared from his heart, his eyes began to water, and his hand really wanted to punch someone. His parents, his dear parents that always loved him, care for him alreadydead

He looked at Reborn who still lowering his head, clearly showing he didn't want to answer his question.. He gritted his teeth, trying to hold his anger. He controlled his breath for a while, before saying,

"So it's true, huh?" An empty voice made Reborn winced. The voice made Reborn felt he was the one who did a mistake. It was true, actually. Reborn couldn't defend himself from the sin he made. He must accept if Tsuna hate him. It was his mistake.

Suddenly, a sniffle sound let out freely. A sniffle began followed by hiccup, before a cry. Reborn looked at Tsuna who crying heart-breaking. His hand covered both of his eyes, hiding his usually beautiful eyes. It was really hurt. Either Reborn's heart or Tsuna's heart, both of them felt really hurt.

Reborn continued his confession, starting about how Tsuna's parent dead, how Reborn regret he couldn't save his parent. Tsuna heard that and processing his explanation in mind, when Reborn told him. As Reborn finished his explanation, Tsuna keep crying.

Dinner resumed slowly with a cry.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry, Tsuna." Reborn apologized profusely. Reborn gritted his teeth. He never let himself said sorry, but this time he should say sorry, because he did something wrong. At least, before Tsuna hating him, he must say sorry. He regretted to say that, it was breaking the child's heart. It seemed he became out of character. This wasn't his usual character.<p>

"No, it's okay! It's not your fault, Reborn-san!" Tsuna replied quickly, before continuing, "It's my fault actually. I shouldn't let myself be caught by someone. If I didn't get caught, my Mother should still living until now." He explained slowly, holding his breath, before a silence came back again.

"Don't lie. You hate me, do you?" Reborn demanded him. Tsuna could say he hate him or whatever, as long as he didn't cry. Really, his cry made him wanted to die.

"No. I don't hate you at all, Reborn-san. After all, why I hate the person who saves me? I just hate myself to let them die, just that. So, it's not Reborn-san's fault. So, stop blaming yourself." He answered, letting his emotion poured into the sentence. It was the truth actually. Why he followed Reborn?

Because for him, Reborn was his savior near in his death, and he said that he would help him be stronger. He regained his sense back. He would be stronger. So, he could protect people who precious to him, not letting them dead like his parents. He didn't want to make a same mistake. Especially Reborn, he wouldn't let the older man because his mistake, because he just to weak to save him. Reborn became so much important to him, even if he just met him for a week. Reborn understand him better than himself.

"Can we visit their graves?" Tsuna asked hoarsely, as his voice already giving out from crying. Reborn nodded. "Maybe next week." He answered quietly.

"Okay, next week." Tsuna answered back. He let himself thought for a while. His parents already dead, but it didn't really affect him. He already guessed that his parents would die. He tried to lie to himself, but now the answer already came out, he let himself accept the truth. But there still a question yet to answer.

"Reborn-san, how can you know my parents?"

"Sawada Nana and Sawada Iemitsu, huh. I know them from my job."

"What kind of job?" This answer peeked up Tsuna's curiosity. Reborn-san knew his parent from his job?

"Hitman job." Reborn hold a cup of expresso from nowhere, and drank them. Tsuna could only sweat dropped at his answer and his suddenly-appeared-from-nowhere-cup-of-expresso.

"What is hitman job?" Tsuna started asking again, Reborn's answer just made more question in his head.

"A secret." He smirked, as he put his index finger in front of his mouth. Tsuna sighed, surrender from asking Reborn more question. Reborn wouldn't answer him.

"Let's sleep. It's already night." Reborn reminded him. "Mou, why Reborn-san is always remind me of time?" He pouted cutely, making Reborn blushed a bit at his cuteness.

"Just say its hitman job?" He grinned, lifting Tsuna and kissed him at cheek. Tsuna kissed back and hugged him, and they made their way to bedroom.

* * *

><p>"Morning, Reborn-san!" Tsuna greeted him.<p>

"Morning and you're always the one who wake me up, so we same." Tsuna grinned at his answer, as Reborn just sighed at Tsuna's reply. Reborn went to the bathroom, and Tsuna tidied up his bedroom. He saw Leon came out from bathroom. Looked like Reborn ordered him to go out.

"Leon, come here!" He invited Reborn's pet into his hand, as the pet went into his hand, before slipping into his shirt.

"Ahahahaha! It's tickle! Stop it, Leon!" Leon stopped himself and went to Tsuna's head. Tsuna smiled warmly at him, patted his head. "You have a different personality with your master, huh? You're so honest and cute, not like your certain master."

"Oh.. So just a week and you already have courage to insult your saviour?" Tsuna startled with Reborn's voice, making him turn back, just to see Reborn already wore his usual uniform.

"You think you should be punished, do you?" Tsuna shook his head quickly, thinking what would happen if he received cruel punishment from cruel Reborn. Even he didn't really cruel like Reborn, though he still cruel by any mean.

"I'm sorry, Reborn-san." He apologized, didn't want to be punished. Reborn sighed and started talking. "Oh, by the way, you're starting training next week, after we visit your parent's grave. Actually, after I think for a while, how can you be so cheerful after knowing what happen to your parents?" Tsuna gave a thought for a while.

"Well, it's my mother who makes me this cheerful. She used to said that if she died, didn't make all world died too. She said, there still person who cared for me, who would cry if I dead. So, training starts next week?" He shrugged, trying to avoid the topic of his parents. He still tried to forget his parent's dead. Even if their death didn't really affect him, they still important to him.

Reborn nodded, as he fixed his tie.

Quietness began to spread, until…

"Reborn, kora!" Earsplitting sound echoed from living room, breaking the silence. A twitch appeared either in Tsuna's head or Reborn's head.

"Ahahahahah! Reborn, I heard you have a new student. Let this great Skull teach your student!" A second twitch appeared.

"Reborn, give me money! Like I said a week ago, you will meet something interesting, right?" A third twitch appeared.

"Reborn-san, who are they?" Tsuna asked in dark, sadistic, torturing voice. Reborn replying him. "People who actually I don't want to know, if I can repeat time." He growled darkly, really fitted with his expression now.

"Let's torture them for breaking peace." They both said in same time.

* * *

><p>They walked to living room, only to meet 7 people were waiting for them.<p>

Tsuna recognized two of them, annoying Colonello and Lal Mirch. There was a woman with weird big white hat, a man in Chinese clothing and braided hair, a man with helm and weird costume, a man with glasses and coat, and the last was a… girl? In dark coat that covered her head.

The last thing was they was really noisy. Either Tsuna or Reborn really like their deafening voice.

Tsuna and Reborn sighed and place their hands in their forehead in same time. More problems will appear soon.

* * *

><p>"Ah~~~~~! How cute!" A woman in weird hat immediately hugged Tsuna, surprised Tsuna. Reborn could only sigh at Luce's reaction. Luce really liked cute things, after all. Like when Arcobaleno was founding a little girl, Luce couldn't leave the little girl with them. Luce didn't believe at them. Tsuna would be like the little girl, maybe worse.<p>

Tsuna honestly couldn't hate this woman as Tsuna felt a same warmness this woman commited, it was same like his mother. Her short black hair made a same fragance like his mother. This woman resembled his mother greatly; making Tsuna remembered his mother again.

Cautiously, Tsuna hugged back, making the woman yelled in happiness. "Oh my God! Reborn! He hugged me back!"

All Arcobaleno sweat-dropped at her response, causing Luce glared at Arcobaleno. "What?"

A sadistic smile made her way, earning Arcobaleno shuddered and closed their mouth anxiously. Tsuna instantly idolized this woman, she could make all annoying person shut up with just her smile! His eyes shone brightly, making the woman looked at him again.

"Oh, look at his eyes! How I want to make you my child!" She squealed excitingly as Tsuna stared at her. "My name is Luce, what yours, little boy?"

"Tsuna. Sawada Tsunayoshi, Luce-sama!" Reborn instantly jealous at Luce as she could make Tsuna trusted her right away. Luce didn't like how her name be called, she directly made her lecture.

"Tsuna, I really appreciated how you called my name. But sorry, -sama isn't acceptable, you know? You can call me Mama, or Luce-nee! I really like if you call me like that. Oh, how many days I wait just to hear a cute little child call my name that way!" She yelling blissfully, her eyes showed her excitement. Tsuna facepalmed at her word but he immediately remembered to call Luce that way. Luce is… really noisy, but in good way.

Tsuna glared at Colonello, who was busy teasing Lal Mirch who twitched in annoyance. Colonello instantly shivered at his killing intent, making Colonello looked at him. Lal Mirch silently said thank you at him. Tsuna smiled warmly at her, and quickly changed his expression at Colonello. He really didn't like noisy person, like Colonello of course.

"Reborn! Your student is terrifying, kora!" Colonello shouted childishly at Reborn, suddenly backed away at the killing intent emitted by Tsuna and Reborn. 'Say another word, I killing you right away!' sentence hidden at their eyes, but Colonello could see it right away.

Colonello trembled at their KI. This student is really Reborn's! He had a same personality like Reborn. Yesterday, he already saw it, but now, he saw it even clearly. He made a note to not tease around them. He didn't want to felt their wrath for second time. Sadly, there was a person that apparently didn't know this.

"Hahaha! Reborn, you should be proud this great Skull wanted to see your pathetic student!" Reborn didn't even reach his gun, a woman already made her way. "I want you to take your sentence before, Skull~, or I will…" Luce smiled darkly while her hand was reaching her gun and consciously positioning it at Skull's head.

"Wait, Luce, wait! I'm sorry! Hwaaaaa! Please don't do that!" Skull pleaded quickly, scared with whatever Luce will do. Luce had withdrawn her gun with Skull's sentence, absolutely forgiving him. Her sadistic smile faded away, changing into her usual smile. Tsuna frowned at her multiple smiles.

"That my Skull!" She screamed lively, hugging Skull, making Tsuna at once covered his ears.

Really, the sound they made gonna make his ears deaf. On the other hand, Reborn smiled contently at Luce, he didn't need to do anything now. Luce would do it for him, if it involved Tsuna. On the other hand, Skull and Colonello horrified with Luce, Reborn, and especially Tsuna. Really, Skull would die earlier if he didn't apologized.

The girl in coat obviously already knew as she didn't say anything after Skull's accident. The other wasn't a noisy people for Tsuna. They didn't mutter any word since beginning. Tsuna would like the other more than annoying Colonello and noisy Skull. Unexpectedly, a deep and bored sound made Tsuna looked at this Arcobaleno.

"Hey, Luce, can I go home now?"

* * *

><p><strong>I hope I don't really make Reborn that OOC (Though he was already OOC with his meeting with Tsuna T_T), or the other Arcobaleno. Tsuna's meeting with arcobaleno will continue in next chapter. Tell me about this chapter, please! Hope this chapter acceptable! Well, let's meet again in next chapter!<strong>

**-Connection of Complication-**


	5. Verde's Lose

**Hey, every****one! I decided to update! Sorry if this short! Hope this acceptable!**

* * *

><p>Verde said as he brushed his coat.<p>

"What are you saying, Verde! Do you see a helpless cute little child here?" Luce complained, pointing at Tsuna.

"I think I know what is the definition of helpless cute little child, but I think not everyone have a same hobby as you, Luce. I need to continue my experiment." Luce sighed heavily. Why Verde become really obsessed with SCIENCE? At least, he should stop his hobby for a while. She still remembered when Verde fainted in his Lab after working twenty-four seven non-stop. They had to kick the door in order to save him.

Tsuna looked at spiky green haired and glasses man. His white coat really reminded Tsuna with scientist and he looked like a scientist. His bored expression always with his face, before Tsuna decided to do something.

"Ne... Scien- Verde-san, are you really bored here?" A priceless expression from Verde's face would made all Arcobaleno laughed, but Tsuna's innocent face stopped them from laughing hard. Verde regain his consciousness quickly changed his face into serious face, making Tsuna wonder if all Arcobaleno had a multiple expression. Suddenly, an idea popped out in Tsuna mind from no where.

"If Verde-san want to go home, can I go with you? I want to see what Verde do everyday!" Tsuna smiled happily, extending both of his hand. Reborn's jaw dropped at Tsuna statement. Tsuna wanted to stay with Verde, THE SCIENCE FREAK? If it was Luce or Fon, he could handle it. But Verde, of all people here?

Meanwhile, Verde couldn't process what this child said to him. Want to go with him? Crazy! He never hear a people who want to approach him, even staying with him. But this child in front him, want to stay with him? Was his brain be made from craziness itself? Verde stayed dumbfounded, making Tsuna laughed if not hard, too hard. Verde became more dumbfounded with his laughing. All Arcobaleno already laughing really hard. Reborn smirked, while Luce was gripping his stomach, Colonello and Skull was rolling at floor with funny expression, Mammon chuckled, and lastly Fon, was laughing casually.

"Boy, I don't know what happen with your brain, but honestly, I need to continue my experiment in Lab." Tsuna's eyes glinted darkly, but only Reborn aware with that. As fast as possible, Tsuna made his way to Verde front, his eyes began sparkling brightly.

"An experiment! Cool, can I see it?" Verde calm expression made Tsuna knew he already did the right step. Verde himself stay in his calm, bored expression. This boy wanted to convince him this way? It couldn't work, he thought himself. He couldn't eat a praise. Unfortunately he didn't know what Tsuna would do.

"Verde-san, you know, I have something for you! Look here!" Tsuna invited him, his hand approach a small pocket in his shirt, before bringing out a small, white thing.

"Do you know what is this, Verde-san?" Tsuna asked while Verde was asking himself about the thing in Tsuna's hand. He never seen something like that in his life, it was making Verde's pride crumbled slightly. All Arcobaleno eye's widened, they never seen something like that too. Tsuna smirked winningly, knowing he already had a control.

"And do you know it can..." Tsuna found this thing at Estraneo lab, while he was wandering with no hope, before Reborn found him. Tsuna didn't know anything, but when a red thing flow out from his body, he touched this thing and this thing reflected it into a...

Big wide sky could be saw at ceiling.

All Arcobaleno looked stunned as they saw the ceiling, Verde was no better. The big wide sky began showing a cloud wandered freely, and started raining hard. They could feel it, the wet, but when they looked at their body, there was no water. The raining followed by thunder and storm, the sound of thunder and rain united and storm accompanied them until it a mist decided to take over. The thunder, rain, and storm, retreated slowly. The mist showed here and there, before covering the dark sky.

Mist slowly retired themselves, displaying the brightest blue sky they had ever seen. The sky gave them a warmness. They enjoyed the warmness.

Verde's mouth was still hanging openly, stunned with amazing scene, before closing when Tsuna poked his nose. Tsuna already won this challenge, Reborn thought, still felt proud with what Tsuna showed to them.

"Naaah! The show is over! Do you know what is this?" Tsuna exclaimed, waving the thing in front of Verde, causing Verde's attention came back to Tsuna. Verde really pumped up to identified the thing, identified Tsuna's flame, researching all of them. He smirked slowly, he liked this child with his thing. He made Verde fascinated, something that not all Arcobaleno could do. Tsuna's doe eyes still stared at him deeply, waiting for his answer or reply.

He ruffled Tsuna's head, laughing hard, making Arcobaleno jaw dropped. That Verde, laughing? It seemed impossible. But nothing was impossible for Tsuna. Nothing.

"I lose to you, boy. You have a same think with me. I think we synchronize each other." Verde informed easily, Tsuna smiled became wider. Reborn's jealousy rised again. Tsuna's mind didn't synchronize with you, Idiot. It same with me. But honestly, Reborn really like Tsuna's act. He acted like an innocent person, while deep in his heart, it was not full with innocent.

Both of them want to use people freely.

"So you don't want to go home, Verde?" Fon's voice snapped Reborn from his deep thought. Fon always used a soft voice, like this one.

"I think not, but I still want to research that thing." Verde pointed at Tsuna, and his thing. Tsuna grinned at Reborn, while Reborn nodded, approving his doing. "I think we should excuse ourselves from here, right, Reborn?" Fon said to Reborn as Reborn waved his hand, knowing the meaning.

Reborn nodded once again, before making his way to Tsuna. "Tsuna, do you want to go with us, or stayed at home?"

"Why?"

"We need to do our job." Reborn replied shortly.

"I think I want to go with you, right, Leon?" Tsuna asked the green chameleon. Like usual, Leon danced approvingly, Tsuna grinned at him.

"Let's go, Tsuna-chan!" Luce responded excitingly, already opening the front door, showing a beautiful bright at outside.

Tsuna smiled to himself, this still a beginning for him.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for all reviews, favorites, alerts, etc! Let's meet again in next chapter!<strong>

**-Connection of Complication-**


	6. There's Too Many Question!

**Disclaimer : "As I didn't write it in previous chapter, all of you has to know I don't own KHR!"**

**Ahhh! My head feel explode with all of assignment teacher give to me. Do they want me to faint? Too many homework, and all are weird and complicated, making me don't have many time to write fic and fix my problem.**

**End of my real life.**

**Like usual, hope this acceptable!**

"**This is Italian."**

"This is usual."

**BEWARE OF WRONG GRAMMAR! Don't say I don't warn you! **

* * *

><p>"By the way, boy, can I borrow your stone?"<p>

Tsuna stopped his step for a while, watching Verde with his big doe eyes, trying to find his reason. He gave it a thought for a while. "Okay." Tsuna answered quietly, before his hand slipping into his pocket, searching for the white stone.

Currently, they were walking to place Arcobaleno and God knew where. All the time in the trip, Tsuna couldn't ignore the stare people giving to them. When they were walking at middle of town, Tsuna making his mind to learn Italian as he couldn't understand whatever they were talking. Every people, especially woman, followed them, flocked around them. Tsuna tried hiding from them, didn't want to get attention.

Luckily, there was no one who seeing him.

Even though they already moved far away, there were some people who still followed them. Tsuna sighed. He understood why people stick to them. Truthfully, even Tsuna had to honest; all of Arcobaleno had beautiful and handsome appearance that attracted people. Tsuna puzzled with their nickname though, as people called them, Arcobaleno. What is Arcobaleno? It looked like he didn't know anything about Reborn background after all.

Sincerely, he felt sorry for Arcobaleno. Evidently, they looked didn't comfortable with attention they get. Even Luce, who liked to talk, didn't talk anything at all during the trip. Especially Reborn, his face was hidden with his black fedora, Leon sleeping in his shoulder. Tsuna could tell, Reborn was the most uncomfortable one with the attention. Maybe that was why, he bought a hat.

Tsuna handed the white stone to Verde, before yawning loudly. He covered his mouth with his hand, feeling sleepy. He never walked this far, never in his life. His mother always went to supermarket near home, or to his school. This is maybe the reason he didn't really good in physic.

Nevertheless, his yawning made Reborn looked worried at him, though he tried to disguise it with his calm, expressionless facade. Tsuna smiled at his worry, glad he still had Reborn who care for him. It seemed whatever he did; Reborn would always care for him, giving him advices. Like when he injured because tripped, Reborn teaching him about how to using bandage properly. When he couldn't wear his shirt, Reborn instructed him the right way to use it. It seemed Reborn always there whenever he had a problem, difficulty, trouble, everything.

Verde stared on the stone intently, searching for something Tsuna absolutely didn't know. Then he stopped, sighing heavily, shook his head, and put it on his own pocket. Tsuna glanced at him, believing Verde didn't find anything he wanted, before giving another Arcobelano glances. All of them looked really tired, if not exhausted. Was it having a connection with their job? His question answered when they arrived at small forest.

After they reached a forest, all of them looking back, forcing Tsuna to look back. A group consisted of 9 people with a same uniform like Reborn, but not wearing fedora, jumped back at their stare, surprised with the detection, particularly the aura. Not just them, Tsuna could feel it too, a deadly aura from Arcobaleno, that promising nothing but death.

He decided to let Arcobaleno move forward, leaving him behind. He knew he couldn't do anything this time, not this time.

The group pulled out each person two shotguns, causing Tsuna's eyes widened. They want to kill them? So, whatever Arcobaleno did had a relation with scary people, or should he said, hitman or assasin maybe? Now, he started to understand what hitman meant.

Obviously, Arcobaleno wasn't scared with their action. The leader of group decided to took a step, exposing him from the group.

"**Like usual, Arcobaleno. Always look down at people?" **Their leader started to speak in Italian, causing Tsuna made a confused look, didn't know what he said. Arcobaleno was all sighing, like this was usual occurrences.

"**We didn't look down at people. We look down at you, a person who look down at us." **Luce replied them sharply, not with her usual voice, but with darker voice. The leader twitched, annoyed with her tone of voice, but regaining his calmness. **"So you said we are the one who look down at you? Funny, honey. Do you want to be my maid, if not princess?"**

Before Tsuna could complain with the nickname, Luce already held her gun and pointed it at the leader's head. **"I'm sorry, Mister. Could you take back your sentence and surrender?" **Luce asked threateningly, taking one step to front.

"**I think not."**

Just with his declaration, all Arcobaleno running at their direction like flash. The group starting to shot them, but their accuracy was bad, didn't in same level with Arcobaleno. Arcobaleno could avoid from bullets perfectly and starting to attack back. Reborn and Luce with their gun, Lal Mirch and Colonello with their punch, Skull with his kick, Verde with his 'thing', Fon with his kungfu, and lastly Viper with her illusion.

All of them could defeat their opponent, but they too occupied with the enemy so they didn't see Tsuna was being approached by someone.

Tsuna watching them with interest suddenly felt a presence from behind. Suddenly, before he could react, the leader holding him tightly, making him couldn't move.

"**STOP!" **The leader barked.

Arcobaleno looked back, seeing Tsuna was being held by the leader, causing Luce to gasp. Tsuna himself aware he wasn't in good situation, as he was taken as a hostage. The leader smirked winningly, when Tsuna sighed heavily. It couldn't end well.

"**This is new information. I don't know Arcobaleno has a child. What I have to do with him?" **Arcobaleno's hand all clenched, causing the leader smirked wider. The leader held Tsuna tighter and tighter, before he grabbing a knife and directed it at his neck. Slowly, he touched it to his neck, producing a tiniest blood, making Tsuna winced slightly.

Tsuna knew he couldn't make Arcobaleno save him as he was the one in fault. Arcobaleno couldn't save him now and he was the only one who can save himself. The leader absolutely didn't realize him, as he was too busy to look at Arcobaleno's face.

He wasn't conscious with Tsuna's doing. Tsuna was looking at ground quietly, closing his eyes, trying to produce his sky flame.

Tsuna remembered this feeling; warmness began to take a hold, his entire burden was lifted, and angriness was flying away. Calmness rushed in his entire body, mind, and mostly his heart. He knew in this state, he believe he could do anything; this was the time, the right time.

He lifted his eyes, opened his eyes, revealing an amber-golden eyes filled with calmness stared at Arcobaleno. His forehead suddenly emitted flame, a pure sky flame. Arcobaleno was shocked with Tsuna outcome except Reborn. Their first question was,

'This child/Tsuna/The boy can emit his own flame? A pure sky flame?'

The leader felt odd as Arcobaleno didn't look at him, but the child. He snapped angrily, didn't like to be ignored. He looked to the child too, as he lowered his head. He didn't have a chance though.

A punch was sent directly at his chin, unexpectedly making him flying for a second before touching the ground with loud sound. He lay on ground, feeling powerless, before going to his eternity.

Tsuna moved toward him, looked at him coldly with his amber eyes. He looked back at Arcobaleno, aware with their shock, inhaling and exhaling for a while, closing his eyes, trying to make them became warm chocolate caramel again. Opening his eyes that came back to his usual color, he felt stares from Arcobaleno pointed at him. He groaned, exhausted for explaining about him.

He gave his cute-hurt-big-dog-eyes to Reborn; hopefully Reborn would explain it to them, or did whatever he wanted, at least he didn't need to explain all. Reborn sighed at Tsuna's dog stare, couldn't force himself to speak. "I will explain about his flame. Can we get to our place first?" He asked while sighing.

At first, there was no one replied, they wanted to know the truth first. Luce speaking as the leader, yelling cheerfully as she lifted his right hand high, "Okay, go to our place first!"

Her cheerful demeanor worked like magic as all Arcobaleno eyes looked at her, before nodded. Tsuna pray to God, appreciate His present to him. While he was approaching Reborn, Arcobaleno was already come back to their usual doing, especially Colonello and Lal Mirch.

Tsuna groaned, knowing they would never stopped become lovey-dovey before the world end. Reborn must have a same feeling with him as he looked at them tiredly. Tsuna hugged Reborn firmly, "Reborn-san, I come back." Tsuna said fondly.

Like usual, Reborn's voice always be soft and warm to him. "I know, you don't need to tell me all the time." He gave Tsuna piggy-ride and approached Colonello, still tease Lal with his lame romantic joke.

He kicked him harshly, letting Lal continue it. "Colonello, stop being a lovey-dovey." Reborn advised tiredly, causing Lal's face redden a bit and Colonello gave him a goofy smile. Reborn and Tsuna sighed, there would be something that wouldn't be change forever. Reborn also sighed, looked like he was getting soft.

* * *

><p>"Are all of you rich?" Tsuna asked out of nowhere. Tsuna looked at big and luxurious house, hidden in forest. Curiosity peeked over, Tsuna asking more,<p>

"What is Arcobaleno? Why there was an assassin targeting us? Why Reborn-san could be your friend? Is Colonello and Lal Mirch had a romantic relationship? What is the flame I produce earlier? Why Reborn-san didn't like people attention? Are all of you famous? More importantly, what is your job?" He asked nonstop, constantly, making Arcobaleno's eyes widened because they couldn't process his entire question.

"Arcobaleno is group consisted with seven strongest people in world, assassin was targeting us because they jealous with us, aiming our fame and glory. Reborn can be our friend because he strong, as I hate to admit it. Yes, I think you already know about their relationship. I want to ask Reborn about that. Reborn didn't like attention with reason I don't know. Yes, we are famous, like celebrity. Our job is to…. I think you will know soon." Verde answered uninterestedly, brushing his coat again, instead of Reborn. Reborn glared darkly again him, his hand twitched to grab his gun. Leon hummed lively on his shoulder.

"Then, why all of us still standing here?" Tsuna tilted his head cutely, causing different reaction acted up. Lal and Mammon face all red. Colonello, Verde, and Fon looked back, didn't want to see Tsuna's face, afraid, same with Skull. Reborn looking at Tsuna usually, though slightly affected with his cuteness. As for Luce, currently she was squealing happily, hugged Tsuna strongly, and shouting, "EUREKA!"

Tsuna himself didn't know what happen at all. He just tilted his head, and all of them showing interesting reaction. He smirked evilly; this could be a chance for him to gather information, he could blackmail them, especially those noisy people. His eyes glinted in a sinister way, thinking more plan.

Tsuna smiled sickeningly sweet. He could do any of his plans easily.

In front of him, Colonello and Skull shuddered tremendously, thinking about their future life with Tsuna.

* * *

><p>"Excuse me." Tsuna said unconsciously, too amazed with Arcobaleno's house. It was too big. He sure he could lost in this house in matter of second. He wondering how Arcobaleno could buy this houe with furnitures. All furnitures gave a gold radiance, giving an expensive impression.<p>

He began walking on himself. Actually, he wandering by himself beacuse he could feel another presence in the house. It not just one but many. It seemed there were other people in the house.

He looked everywhere, letting Arcobaleno went to another room. Reborn went after him, worried for whatever he did. He was walking toward a room, room contained with the presence.

He opened a room contain with the presence. As soon as the door opened, then,

"HIEEEEEE!"

* * *

><p>"Ah! Don't touch me there! Ahahahah!"<p>

Seven animals approached him and touched his body everywhere. There was a green crocodile, a white hawk, a purple squid, a green frog, a white squirrel, and a white monkey. He giggled heavily, tired to breathing. Reborn just sighed, before lifted Tsuna, making all animals bounced with ground. Tsuna yet stopped breathing hard from laughing too hard as animals tickling him everywhere.

"Hey, all of you follow me." Reborn instructed, walking with Tsuna on his hand. All animals followed him, catching up with Reborn. Reborn entered a room. Tsuna's eyes widened with all of expensive furniture in the room. His late-mother wouldn't able to buy all of it. In the room, he regained his sense as there were other Arcobaleno.

"All of you, go to your master." Reborn commanded, making all animals running toward their own master. As for Leon, he was dancing happily at Tsuna's head, on his brown fluffy hair exactly.

"Ne, Luce-nee, can you reintroduce yourself with the other?" Luce squealed again in lightness, before introducing herself.

" Of course, Tsuna-chan! My name is Luce! I like cute thing like you! My pet is Cosmo!" Cosmo, the squirrel was standing at Luce's hat. "Verde! Continue it!"

Verde sighed, it was his habit. "My name's Verde. I like Science. My pet's Keiman." He pointed at green crocodile. Tsuna nodded, feeling scared with said crocodile. But his fears disappeared when the crocodile was making a polite gesture to him.

"My name is Fon. I like my pet. His name is Lichi. Lichi, greet him." Fon introduced soothingly, gesturing Litchi as he made his way to Tsuna, before jumping to Tsuna's head, disturbed Leon. "I think he like you, Tsuna." Tsuna smiled happily at the monkey, patted him.

"My name is Viper, boy. I like MONEY. If you want information, just ask me, with money. My pet is Fantasma." The frog currently sleeping at her head, Viper herself didn't care. "Viper-nee, are you a girl?" Tsuna asked a bit afraid.

Viper snapped. "WHAT! I mean, pay first." Reborn replied Tsuna, "She is he, Tsuna."

"Hey, Reborn! Don't tell him!"

"Do you want him to cry?" Reborn replied coolly.

"No…"

"Then, don't make him pay." Viper was sobbing quietly, imagine about money that flying away.

Tsuna smirked inwardly, looked like there wasn't anyone that strong enough to challenge his cry. Reborn smirked at him, "Don't think like that, Tsuna. There still me." Tsuna looked at him, "Of course I know, Reborn-san. You're the one who teach me, after all."

Colonello, Skull, and Viper shuddered coldly, there just a thing in their mind.

'This child is scary! Reborn's student is dangerous!'

Colonello continued the introduction as he was in the next line.

"Colonello is my name, kora! I like Lal! My pet is Falco, kora!" Falco was flying above Tsuna's head. Meanwhile, Colonello was being punched by red Lal for his liking. Tsuna swear by God, their relationship would last long, though Colonello would always suffering.

"My name's Lal. I like my goggles. I don't have pet."

"My name is The Great Skull. My pet is Oodako, a giant squid! Beware, I will make invasion!"

Tsuna turned away, honestly too tired to heard Skull's babble.

Explanation could go later.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for all reviews, favorites, and everything. Really, all of you make my day. I'm currently trying to write in more detail, as I know my story isn't really written in detail. Sorry if Reborn is really OOC, but he just OOC if with Tsuna, I think. As Tsuna's darker persona, I will try to maintain it with his usual persona. The thing, or exactly the stone, won't be revealed by now, to make you, readers, curious {^D^<strong>**}. Sorry if this chapter kind of rushing. I write it fast. Hope we'll meet at next chapter. **

**-Connection of Complication- **


	7. We Are Same

**Disclaimer : "I don't own KHR!"**

**Three days to stop teacher give me homework. Holiday, please come soon!**

**End of my real life.**

**Like usual, hope this acceptable!**

"**This is Italian."**

"This is usual."

**BEWARE OF WRONG GRAMMAR! Don't say I don't warn you!**

* * *

><p>At someplace in Italy, in middle of forest, stood a big house.<p>

In the house, there were many rooms, though there only one room that produce loud sound that could surprise anyone that entered the house. The room was named "Working Room". Inside, there were desks and chair that organized. Near the window, stood a young man staring at certain boy, wearing smooth red Chinese clothing. His sharp pointed eyes showed kindness, though now it was showing curiousness. His long braided hair bounded tidily, his hand crossed steadily.

At the edge of the room, a man with fedora was looking around inch by inch. His aura proved his tiredness, but he tried to maintain his calculate look at his onyx eyes. He wore a black coat, with a shirt beneath it. A black trouser completed his uniform. A red tie together with a fedora with orange ribbon added, keeping up his tidy appearance. His hair and eyes was covered with the fedora. A green chameleon was sleeping at his fedora. He glared at certain man and girl.

The man wore a military uniform, with camouflage bandana at his head, bounded to spiky yellow hair. His blue eyes currently were giving a funny look at particular girl. The girl showed his angry and upset expression at the man, her blue hair let loose. She glared at the man, her googles hanging down at her neck. Her eyes just gave a glare and glare. Though it seemed they had a close relationship.

A man with white coat was stared at a child. His green eyes showed a glare, a curious glare. His aura just keeping a intriguing, weird aura. A t-shirt and a brown trouser beneath his coat showed his scientist-ness, especially his white coat. His spiky green hair gave opposite appearance of fedora man, untidiness.

A teenager with purple hair and helm in his hand frowned at same child. His purple eyes showed fear and hold a high pride.

A girl with really huge white hat near the scientist was staring at still same child. Her bright eyes offer happiness and curiousness, same with the scientist. His short black hair covered with her huge hat, same with the tidy man. Though, her curiousness wasn't at the same level with the scientist. A slight worry showed in her face, her hand gripping each other tightly.

Finally, a five years old child seemed afraid with other. His warm caramel eyes just gave other warmness with glance. His white t-shirt wasn't as tidy as the hitman, though it better than the scientist. Clumsiness seemed sticking with him, his spiky brown hair that defying gravity giving an interesting look. His black short pants matched with his t-shirt.

The aura in the room seemed weirder but more serious than before. Finally, our brave scientist decided to ask something important.

"Now, we're waiting for you to answer about our question earlier." Tsuna gulped hard, glancing at Reborn.

Currently, Arcobaleno was insisting him an answer for his flame. Now, how could they do this to him? They should demand it to Reborn. He just knew that the flame could help him defeat enemy. How could he know it was a sky flame or whatever flame? How could he explain it to them?

So, Reborn was the key to this entire headache question. Reborn understood him in any way, not like him to Reborn, perhaps.

"So, what is the answer?" Verde asked impatiently, tapping his foot. He was a scientist, and scientist **must** curious about something new.

Reborn answered clearly. "He's Vongola, direct descendant of Primo, exactly."

All Arcobaleno except Reborn had their mouth hanged open.

"HE WHAT?"

"I save him when he nearly die and bring him here. Is that wrong?" Reborn claimed seriously, looking at Arcobaleno who were giving him a warily glance.

"Reborn, you don't know the conseq…"

Reborn cut her off, "I think I know, Luce. Vongola still has another descendant."

Tsuna himself didn't understand what they were talking about. Vongola? Descendant?

"Reborn, what is Vongola?" Tsuna asked curiously, all Arcobaleno staring at him. Reborn stared at him, sitting on his seat, "Vongola is group of mafia, the strongest one. You're the descendant, because you have a connection with Primo."

"What is Primo?" Tsuna asked again.

"Primo is the founder of Vongola. Currently, the one in charge are Nono, or the nine."

"Why I have a connection with Primo?" Reborn waved his hand, silencing him quickly. "I think, I will answer that when we have training," Tsuna nodded, silently unsatisfied with Reborn's answer.

"I will answer your question later too, Verde." Verde wordlessly protested but decided to forget it. No point at fighting with Reborn. He will ask Reborn later.

Reborn was taking his breath, exhausted to talk so much. Usually, he was the most silence and quiet person in Arcobaleno. Now, he had to take his word. He answered all questions that were given to Tsuna? He shook his head, thinking far. If with just one week, Tsuna could give him many differences, what will happen in one year? Or maybe two year? Possibly, when Tsuna asked him to wear Barbie costume, he will wear it.

With Reborn was thinking about his future with Tsuna, the Arcobaleno were thinking about Tsuna's future. 'Can he survive with his power? Will he run from assassin like us when he's older?' They thought, still shocked with Tsuna's background.

Tsuna was thinking hard, processing all of Reborn's answers. He was the descendant of Primo? Vongola was a mafia group? So, he was the future leader of Vongola? He didn't want it. He just wanted to live with Reborn forever, playing with him, laughed with him, everything with him. His hope was destroyed because he was a descendant? If he becomes a leader, will Reborn still want to be with him? Will Reborn let him go?

Currently, the room was in silence, paperwork was being forgotten.

Pets were the one that made them remembered their job. Oodako grumbled to his master, giving him a clue to paperwork. Skull immediately knew about that misery thing.

"Crap! Paperwork!" Skull screamed instantly. All Arcobaleno hurriedly looked at Skull. They became aware and already made their run to door, but…

The door couldn't open. They looked back at Luce. Luce was twirling the key in her hand**. The key of the door. **There was no window, no hidden door, and they were in same room with devilish paperwork and Demon Luce.

"I think no escape this time." Luce smiled grimly, grabbing the key, and throwing it into her own pocket. Tsuna stared at six, no, eight pile of paperwork. Each of them had a name, Colonello and Lal had the tallest pile, while the other pile didn't that tall. All Arcobaleno were looked at paperwork terrifyingly. Heck, even Reborn let his sweat dropped. Was paperwork really that dangerous?

"Tsuna, I explain it to you before you ask. This paperwork is based on our work. Who create more destruction, is the one who have the tallest paperwork. Meaning, paperwork is dangerous, Tsuna." Reborn explained.

"So, Colonello-san and Lal-san is the most destructive one?" Tsuna asked bluntly. Reborn smirked at Colonello and Lal that stopping fighting after heard brunette's question, uncomfortably embarrassed.

"Yes, Tsuna-chan! These two are the lovey-dovey in our group, after all!" Luce added cheerfully, causing Lal blushed redder, and proceeding with jabbed Colonello at stomach. Tsuna had to hold his breath in order not to laugh hard.

Tsuna amused with Arcobaleno. But still, there was some person he never talk with, like Fon and Viper. He must know all Arcobaleno's personality in order to trust them. He approached Fon, who still smile but more strained than before after saw the paperwork.

"Hello, Fon-san, my name is Tsunayoshi, nice to meet you." He bowed deeply. Fon's attention diverted to Tsuna, and he smiled at him, bowing too. "Nice to meet you too, I'm Fon."

A point Tsuna made without giving second thought, don't made Fon angry. When he met someone with soft personality, usually they had a darker personality hidden in their heart, like his late-mother. When his late-mother didn't found him after she buy shopping, because he lost in park, she called polices. Polices didn't find him until two hours, they found him in park near his house. His late-mother angry and tortured polices because their lateness to find him until one of them was fainting. He remembered polices said to him his mother was a devil in woman clothing.

Tsuna himself didn't know what kind of torture his mother gave to them, because when he met with his mother at Police Station after was founded, all police currently kneel at his mother who smiled darkly. Really, he couldn't sleep that day, remembered his mother dark chuckle, dark voice, dark aura, all dark. He didn't want to fall second time into the same trap with kind person.

Fon must be same with his late-mother, as he had a same personality, a soothing, kind personality. Especially Luce, he didn't know his mother had a doppelganger! He just wished Fon and Luce didn't meet the same fate with his late-mother, death.

"Tsuna, what is your favorite food?" Fon asked unexpectedly, sat at his seat. He wanted to know more about brunette. The younger teen that didn't expect his question suddenly lost his balance, falling with his head touching the ground. He groaned slightly, rubbed his head. "Owww…it is hurt. What are you asking, Fon-san?" Fon chuckled lightly, hiding his mouth with his long sleeve, pleased with his fall.

"Nothing. Make sure you don't always clumsy like this, okay?" This turn, Tsuna blushed deep red, embarrassed deep in his heart, feeling his entire plan wouldn't worked at this man. This man just had a same character with Reborn, though Reborn didn't show his kindness, they had an aura that seemed pushed someone greatly, thinking they was better than them. Like they were always true, and someone was always wrong, like they knew everything in this world.

Fon gave him warmest, soothing, brightness smile, causing Tsuna's mouth gaping and his eyes closing. There was a smile like this! I bet people will squeal in final happiness when they saw a smile like this!

Warily, Viper joined the interaction between certain man and younger child. "I think he will faint with your smile, Fon." Viper whispered quietly, hiding in his black coat.

Fon reduced the brightness of his smile, thanking Viper with his eyes. Viper grumbled, didn't really like Fon's smile. Tsuna closed his mouth, flushed red again. How could he make a same mistake within five minutes? He cursed himself roughly.

Viper looked around, suddenly aware that the other currently was working in their own paperwork. No way, PAPERWORK! He grumbled, before working in his paperwork. He just liked the assassination, not the report! I bet others were thinking same like me.

Fon too, he came back to his own sit and worked at the paperwork. His smile became restrained again, as he writing on the paper.

Sound of writing surrounded the room.

Tsuna was playing with pets, muttered, "I think paperwork is the greatest enemy for Arcobaleno, are you agree?"

The pets just nodded their head, having a same opinion with Tsuna.

* * *

><p>With sun escaped itself, moon making his appearance.<p>

With the paperwork finished, Arcobaleno commencing a party. Like usual, Luce was the leader.

Tsuna was sitting, looking around.

Fon and Verde had a conversation, but he did know it involved him. Skull and Colonello laughed together when Lal blushed red. Luce was dancing with Viper. With Luce's happiness, it seemed all burden was being lifted from their shoulder. He knew now, why Luce was the leader here.

He looked at himself. He didn't attract people, nor did he have a cheerful demeanor. Leader could rule someone, but he couldn't. Did he have a quality as leader? Nope, why he wanted to be a leader? Before, he said he wouldn't become a leader as long as he could be with Reborn. Why now he thinking about his quality as leader?

He shook his head slowly.

Why was he thinking about leader?

Since his parent's death, he should mourn about their death. But, with Arcobaleno's presence surrounded him, he gradually began forgetting the sadness, loneliness of losing his parents.

He should thank them, but deep in his heart, actually he unsure about them. He started forgetting about his parent's, it was a bad thing! This was indicating they were manipulating him to forget them, or not? Or he just didn't want to forget his parents, or what? He just had a negative thinking at Arcobaleno?

Did he want to believe at them?

He scratched his head in confusion.

In the entire thing existed and still living in the world, just one person he trusted completely after his parent's death.

Reborn.

He should ask Reborn instead asked himself.

He went to balcony, searching for Reborn.

He found Reborn stared at crescent moon, his fedora hiding his eyes. Hesitantly, he made his way to Reborn. He knew Reborn of course felt his presence, but he didn't care.

Surprisingly, he found himself was hugging Reborn from behind, let his uncertainty flying away for a moment.

Reborn let the brown haired child hugged him, still gazing at moon.

"Let's talking, Reborn-san." He muttered softly.

"Hey, Reborn-san? Do you believe in me?"

"Yes."

Unnatural silence was spreading in lonely night.

Tsuna was sitting at Reborn's lap, gazing at the crescent moon. So… beautiful. Even though it wasn't in full moon, it was still beautiful. Tough bright stars was surrounding the crescent moon, it didn't lose the brightness. The moon had a brighter and clearer appearance than stars.

Tsuna was glancing carefully at Reborn. Reborn's eyes that were gazing at moon showed loneliness, same with him. In one week, Tsuna aware of Reborn's loneliness deep in his heart.

He had a same feeling with Tsuna.

Reborn had a same fate with him. He was lonely, and with story Reborn told him five days ago, he knew Reborn lose his parents when he still child, like Tsuna. Reborn took a hitman step, and become stronger, stronger enough to hide his sadness.

But Tsuna knew, a feeling like that couldn't disappear like ash. He knew because he experienced them now. An eerie feeling still followed them.

Both of them were a lonely person. Both were waiting for help that didn't come until now. They held a same contempt to world, painful enough to make them want to destroy the world.

Why they must become alone?

Even though Reborn already meet Arcobaleno, some feeling just couldn't be forgotten. Tsuna just same, even though his pain was fading slowly, because Arcobaleno, there was something still wrong in his heart.

Tsuna clutch his shirt. Hell, his disbelieve to Arcobaleno didn't want to vanish, why couldn't it vanish?

"Reborn-san, why my parents don't stay alive? Why we must lose our parents?" Tsuna sniffled, curled like ball.

"I don't know." Reborn replied shortly.

A really honest answer. Tsuna couldn't blame Reborn for his honest answer. His answer would be the same like Reborn.

"But.. After living this long, I don't really care. I think God just have a better way for us." Tsuna glanced at Reborn cautiously, "Reborn-san, you actually believe in God?"

"Well, in my job, I don't really believe at God, as people suffer because me. But in the time like this, usually I believe at God. After all, before my mother dead, she said God does exist within our heart." He pointed at Tsuna's chests.

"Just like that?" Reborn nodded, pulling his fedora down to cover his eyes.

"Don't think too much. Just believe at yourself, you will gain all answer you want to know." A rare smile escaped from his mouth as he ruffled Tsuna's head.

"Go back to house, outside is cold."

The younger child followed him to meet with other Arcobaleno.

Though Reborn's answer was really short, Tsuna knew he could believe at Arcobaleno, because if Reborn trust them, why he didn't?

"Reborn! Tsuna-chan! Where did you go?" Luce asked, seeing Reborn and Tsuna come back from balcony.

"Nothing, Luce-nee! Just want breath in fresh air!" Tsuna shouted smoothly, feeling better than before with Reborn's advice.

Tsuna looked around to see other Arcobaleno was already drunk, sleeping messily. Luce seemed to drunk too, as she sleeping after Tsuna answered her.

"Troublesome people." Reborn groaned, ushered them to go to their own room. Though it seemed none of them was moving. "Annoying people." Tsuna added tiredly.

* * *

><p>Finally, it was morning again.<p>

By that time, Tsuna and Reborn ready to go home.

Luce was crying loudly. "AHHH! Don't go home, Tsuna-chan!"

"Don't worry, Luce-nee! We will come back!"

"Yes, Luce. Don't be too dramatic." Reborn added, causing Luce to pout.

"Reborn!" Luce yelled angrily, didn't happy with Reborn's sentence. Reborn didn't care though, as he was Reborn.

All Arcobaleno except Luce and Reborn currently was sleeping, and for Reborn, it was a good chance to leave. At least, Luce was the only one that loud.

"Bye." With that word, Reborn and Tsuna left the Arcobaleno house, leaving crying Luce.

* * *

><p>One week after that…<p>

"Reborn-san! Can't we go to my parent's grave?" Tsuna asked eagerly.

Reborn stared intently at Tsuna, giving a thought for a while. Tsuna swallowed his saliva, feeling scared.

"Why not?"

"YES!" Tsuna yelled happily, jumping around. Finally, they could go to the grave! With annoying Colonello that never learn about anything always visited them, Tsuna actually bored at home. After all, he needed to go to grave. He needed to let his parents knew about his condition now, after their death.

Reborn would sometimes go out, said something about his work and the requirement to go. With that, Tsuna would be alone, and he hated to be alone.

Reborn smirked at brunette's response, "Wear appropriate uniform."

"I have a uniform?" Reborn nodded, pointing at two boxes. Tsuna couldn't help but smile wider.

"Really, Reborn-san! You're the best!"

Really, Tsuna couldn't stop to amuse him.

Tsuna was currently standing at his parent's grave.

He wore a black uniform, showing his sadness and sincerity. Reborn wore his usual clothes, glancing sadly at grave.

In the grave, there was a carve,

_In this place, sleep the courageous mother and extreme father, Sawada Nana and Sawada Iemitsu._

There was no other word, just many bouquet of flower in front of grave. Tsuna put his own bouquet of flower they bought earlier, touching the grave.

"Kaa-san, Tou-san, I'm still living, you know?" He said silently.

"I don't know why you must leave me alone." He took a breath, gripping the grave harder. "I don't want to know, don't want to know, and don't want to know!" Like knew, bird chirped

"The person beside me was Reborn-san. I think Tou-san already know, right?" There was no answer, no voice, just a sound of wind. Reborn looked at Tsuna worriedly.

Tsuna started sniffle, "The-there was something I hav-e to say."

"I-I hope you don't leave me al-alone. I'm sorry for all of this. It was my fault." He said sincerely.

"But, now I have Reborn in my side, I don't really sad, I feel happier than before." He smiled warmly at the grave, brushing the grave gently. "With all of my heart, I say thank you, Tou-san, Kaa-san. I hope you always watch me here, hope you will have happier life in next life."

With that, he bowed at grave deeply, looking at the grave.

"I hope we'll happy forever." The sentence ended his conversation with his parents. Reborn glanced at Tsuna, his expression didn't show any sadness or regret now, but showed happiness and warmness. His heart slowly melted by Tsuna's warmness. He felt lighter than usual, and it seemed Tsuna experiencing the same with him, as Tsuna held his hand tightly.

"Let's go home, Reborn!" Reborn didn't mind at all, at the way Tsuna calling him.

* * *

><p>Omake<p>

"So, what will we do, Reborn?"

Tsuna was wearing a white tank top with red short, a gym shirt, nonetheless. They were going to have training, like Reborn promised. Though, Tsuna's intuition had warned him about the training would be dangerous.

When Reborn smirked evilly, Tsuna simply knew the training would be hard.

"We will do all the same like this list." Reborn handed the list to Tsuna.

Reborn let Tsuna read the list.

In the list was :

500 push-up

500 sit-up

500 scout-jump

50 times run around house

500 times lift weight (10 kg)

"Reborn, I think I will die today. How can you do this to me?" Tsuna asked desperately with the list in his hand, though he didn't missed evil smirk that escaped Reborn's mouth.

"With my help, of course…"

"Reborn, no more!"

"There's no more, Tsuna. You still don't do the run and weight."

"And my body can't be moved!" Tsuna protested, breathing heavily. "Leon." Leon immediately changed into gun, following his master's order.

Screams didn't stop that day.

"Ahhh…"

"With this, do the same tomorrow."

Tsuna didn't have any power to say anything. His body couldn't move at all. Will he die?

"Let's eat." Reborn went to kitchen, leaving Tsuna alone.

"Reborn, I think I will die. Wait, Reborn! You didn't give me any answer for my question last week!" Tsuna shouted tiredly. Reborn didn't answer him, making Tsuna grumbled in annoyance. Exhausted, he forced himself to go to the kitchen.

But surely and actually, he didn't mind anything as long as he could be with Reborn.

.

* * *

><p>Thank you for all reviews, favorites, and everything. Detail just hard! About paperwork, I think in every fic I read, though there are people who like paperwork, many didn't. I didn't imply their work as paperwork, but more as assassination. About this chapter, I know it's rushed. My mind couldn't focus as every word seemed to repeat again, and I don't want a same word every time, just too many problems with this chapter. Hope we'll meet again in next chapter. ^^<p>

-Connection of Complication-


	8. Arcobaleno's Secret

**Disclaimer : "As I didn't write it in previous chapter, all of you has to know I don't own KHR!"**

**A statement which I declare, "I'm doing too many mistakes in my life." In last chapter, ****Aki Sou**** pointed my mistake in grammar. I'm sorry for my mistake, and please review or PM to give me some advices about my English.**

**I'm sorry again for my late update. I still caught in my last chapter that had many mistake, and I thought for a while about my grammar. Sorry, readers! **

**End of my real life.**

**Like usual, hope this acceptable!**

**BEWARE OF WRONG GRAMMAR! Don't say I don't warn you!**

* * *

><p>It was a good morning with nice weather, especially in certain house. A man with fedora was being asked by a cheerful young boy.<p>

"Reborn, where will we go?"

"I'm going to hand you to Luce." Reborn answered shortly.

Tsuna sighed reflexively, 'Why Reborn never asked me first?'

"Okay. Why will you hand me to Luce?" He demanded.

"I have a job. Despite my job, I still have to watch you. I can't do some multi-tasking like that, Tsuna, even though I am a hitman. That's why, I will leave you with Luce, and you should learn from her skill," Reborn explained as Tsuna gaped.

"Reborn! You can't just decide something like that! You know what she will do to me!" He replied furiously, but Reborn ignored him, lifting him, going to his car. "I don't care about your decision." He turned on the car and quickly drove it to Arcobaleno's place. Tsuna tried to escape, but his seatbelt and the car's door was locked made him knew his action was useless, especially the car was moving.

"I hate you, Reborn, especially this personality." Tsuna grumbled. Like usual, Reborn grinned winningly at him, making him angry at Reborn.

* * *

><p>"Oh, my cute Tsuna! You decided to visit your great sister?" Luce greeted as she hugged Tsuna. Reborn smirked at Tsuna's misfortune, actually happy with it. "Luce-nee! Stop it!" He refused her hug, struggling to save his life, but Luce, being Luce, ignored him. 'Why my wish always be ignored?' Tsuna cried in thought.<p>

"Luce, I leave Tsuna at you today." Reborn informed, already gripping the door's handle, ready to escape.

"KYAAA! Reborn, you so nice to me. Don't worry! I will take care of him. I promise! Let's go, Tsuna-chan!" Luce said happily, too happy actually, grabbing Tsuna's hand, forcing Tsuna to go with her. She left Reborn alone.

"I hope you stay alive, Tsuna." Were Reborn's last words before he leaving the house.

* * *

><p>"This is look so good at you, Tsuna!" Luce shouted, grabbing another clothes.<p>

"Luce-nee! I don't want to wear this!" Tsuna declined desperately, trying to stop Luce.

In those 3 hours, Tsuna was forced to wear such degraded clothes (degraded for him, but cute for Luce) like sailor costume, butler costume, but the worst was a maid dress. He was a boy for God's love! Maid dress was a girl outfit, and he was a boy, once again a boy! This costume made his pride hurt so much. He cried deep in his heart. Why he must accept this? Why did he have this kind of misfortune? Actually, how could Luce get all of these costumes?

More importantly, his plead was being ignored by Luce, who was too busy with the clothes. How many hours left before Reborn coming back?

Finally, with the appearance of a camera, Tsuna thought his series of misfortune was completed.

"Tsuna-chan, which one is better?" Luce asked as she pointed at two clothes. One was a bunny costume complete with bunny head. One was bear costume with a chocolate hood, and Tsuna obviously didn't find any of those two that better.

"Ahh, I know! You should wear both of them!" Luce exclaimed, unconsciously clapping her hand together.

"Luce-nee! Please stop this!" Tsuna pleaded once again.

"You choose…?" Luce's voice decreased. If he didn't answer, he would be forced by Luce to wear both of them.

"I'm choosing the bear one." He said in defeat. He grumbled comically as Luce took the bear one and made him wear the outfit. "No, Luce-nee! I do it by myself!" He said as Luce took off his maid costume. Luce protested, but Tsuna still in his decision, causing Luce to admit her defeat. "Okay, Tsuna-chan. If you have any problem, just call me okay." Luce said sadly as she left the dressing room, leaving Tsuna alone.

"Okay, Tsuna. Even though your pride at stake, it's better than have Luce mad." He muttered to himself, inhaling a breath. He shuddered when thought about Luce's madness.

Women were scarier than men.

* * *

><p>"Oh, Tsuna-chan! Do you know I really want to bite you right now?" Luce squealed in happiness, hugging Tsuna tightly. "Stop it Luce-nee. I- ca-can't breathe." He complained before Luce let him loose. She grabbed her camera, before taking photos. "Smile, Tsuna-chan!"<p>

'How can I smile when I suffer?" He thought but he still tried to make a smile.

"Good! Ahhhh~~~! This is a best day I ever had!" Luce made a peace pose, smiling brightly at Tsuna. Tsuna just stood in silence, still depressed at the humiliation.

'"Oh yeah! Tsuna-chan! Do you want to see my daughter photo?" She asked. Tsuna's eyes widened, 'Luce-nee has a daughter?'

"Luce-nee, you have a daughter?" He asked nervously. When he looked at Luce, he thought she was around age twenty, but with her daughter…

"Of course! I thought Reborn had already told you?" Tsuna shook his head.

"Well, my age is tricked by my appearance. I actually have lived for more than hundred years." She admitted, obviously aware with her sentence. Her expression saddened a bit, making her older than usual.

"Ehhhhhh!" Tsuna shocked. Lived for more than hundred years? Is that even possible?

"I'm letting you know because you are the part of us. So, don't let other people know, okay?" Luce said as she pointed her pinky at Tsuna. Honestly, Tsuna was scared. It seemed Arcobaleno had a deep secret, and he was in place to know it. Some people might be happy when they knew people's secret, but Tsuna knew this secret is dangerous, more or less.

Slowly, his pinky finger touched her finger. Luce was surprised, but hid it. She guessed Tsuna wouldn't want to keep her secret, but Tsuna just unpredictable. "Promise."

She smiled at Tsuna. "Let me continue my story, okay?"

Tsuna nodded. He was ready for anything, as long as he could see Luce's smile.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry if this was a bit rushed and short, but I want to let the plot move a bit. Thank you for all reviews, favorites, and alerts! Next chapter, I will explain all about Arcobaleno! Let's meet again!<br>**

**-Connection of Complication- **


	9. Luce's Problem

**Disclaimer : "I don't own KHR!"**

**Ahahaha… There's nothing I have to say… maybe*…***

**Sorry for late update!  
><strong>

**Like usual, hope this acceptable!**

**BEWARE OF WRONG GRAMMAR! Don't say I don't warn you!**

* * *

><p>As people believed that magic was fiction, a dream nonetheless, Tsuna must trust the fact.<p>

Tri-ni-sette () was a reality, a fact behind a lie.

Some people believed Arcobaleno was the strongest, and they didn't know how much Arcobaleno gave up, sacrificing anything they had to become the strongest, and actually they didn't want the title of the strongest.

It was pathetic, as many people wanted the name just for fame and money.

Tri-ni-sette was a natural stability. It consisted of three power, clam, rainbow, and sea. It said that the power of tri-ni-sette made the world, meaning people held the power of it had a strong, unbeatable power.

But, it was an equivalent exchange.

For the clam, as its shell mostly always closed, the one bear it must endure all pain, suffering from it, even though they didn't strong enough to hold it, and couldn't share their sorrow, loneliness, suffering, anything bad with people around them. They would die in vain, feeling useless and worthless, betrayed from their beloved, precious people. But their pain would pass to the next generation, meaning all of theirs suffer was given to their child, and it wouldn't stop, repeating by itself.

Sea could go to anywhere it wanted, free from all, but they would be lonely. They didn't have anyone understood them, the one understood them couldn't go with them. They would experience anything alone, and would go crazy because of it. And the final was even though they could go to different world, their loneliness wouldn't disappear, it would be there for eternity. They would be crazy from it, and made other people suffering in order to lose the feeling of loneliness.

Rainbow, the one protected the tri-ni-sette, showing itself and would fade slowly after a long time. They wouldn't age, wouldn't die. But they had a fear, fear of lose someone in different way from clam and sea. The one they beloved would leave them, quickly disappear from their side, couldn't live long. If they would use their power, its would make the one death lived again, but made themselves couldn't have a child. For sky rainbow, they could have a child, but their child would age and die. Their loved would have a short age, couldn't live long. They didn't want to live for eternity, scared from losing everything, causing their live began to crumble and their hope to live fading away. In the end, they became a living corpse without any hope. After they use their power, their child would become the sky rainbow and the old sky rainbow would die. The one who didn't have any child would revive again and became a sky rainbow for eternity.

As Luce said, she didn't want her daughter to become an arcobaleno. That was why she and her comrades didn't use arcobaleno power, after they had the power. Luce admitted she was sad after her husband died, but she more scared if her child became an arcobaleno, taking all of her curse. Even though she scared, she still supported herself to be strong for her child. But after her child had a child again, she became more scared. She scared of losing them, as her daughter become older and older.

"I'm scared. I hate this power, this curse. I'm already tired from living this long, I really want to die. But even if I die, my child would become an arcobaleno, and the routine would repeat again and again," Luce admitted in sorrow.

"Tsuna, you know? You're important. When Reborn brought you to us, I know it. Fate has chose you. Reborn is changing after meet you. Verde too. If we lose you, I think the other arcobaleno would lose their hope." A single tear was running from Luce's eyes. "So, don't die. I think I would use arcobaleno's power to revive you, and I know the other too. Please, don't die." She begged, crying as she hugged Tsuna.

A hand made his way to pat Luce's back.

"Don't worry, Luce-nee. I don't plan to die that fast." He assured gently.

That day, Luce was crying in front of Tsuna. He patted her all the day, though he thought for himself. Even Luce, the one who always became other's hold, the sky, could cry. How about him? And he knew, even the strongest people who always became other's hold , actually hid their weakness in the bottom of their heart, and their sadness obviously was heavier than normal people.

* * *

><p>Reborn actually had arrived in Arcobaleno's house earlier than he expected.<p>

As he made his way to the door, he heard a cry. A woman cry, a cry that familiar.

It was Luce's cry. It had been so long since Luce cried this deeply. The last time she cried like this was when her husband died. Reborn promised to himself he would do anything so that Luce didn't cry again. But his promise just a broken promise. He just like any hitman.

He didn't have any courage to go in. So he stayed in front of door until Verde came.

Verde was surprised hearing Luce's cry, and same with Reborn, he didn't enter the house. After that, Colonello, Lal, Skull, Fon, and Viper arrived. They saw Reborn and Verde sat in front of house.

"Why both of you doesn't go in?" and their answer was Luce's cry.

All of them waited for another hour before the cry stopped. Mustering their courage, they knocked the door. Surprisingly, Tsuna opened the door, before talking to them that Luce didn't want to see them for a while.

They demanded him for an answer.

* * *

><p>"So you said Luce told you about arcobaleno?" Tsuna nodded.<p>

"And you said Luce began crying after she explained it to you?" Once again, Tsuna nodded.

"This is the first time I hear Luce-nee crying." Tsuna told Verde, slightly fidgeting his costume. "But after she stopped crying, she said she didn't want to meet all of you, and excused herself to her room."

"This isn't like Luce." Verde commented, and all arcobaleno must agree with that. "I think we must let Luce think for awhile..." Fon added.

As all arcobaleno was still busy thinking about Luce, Skull had a weird expression in his face as he stared at Tsuna.

"Hey, why you wear that costume?" Skull asked suddenly, pointing at Tsuna's bear costume. Tsuna didn't understand his question at all until he glanced at himself. Unexpectedly, their attention came back to Tsuna as they were staring at him intently. They truly didn't recognize Tsuna's outfit at all because they were too occupied with Luce's crying. And after they knowing it,

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Colonello laughed first. He was rolling in floor while was clutching his stomach. Lal could only sigh, looking at his student/boyfriend. "He-Hey, hear me first!" Tsuna yelled nervously.

They staring at Tsuna again; even Colonello stopped rolling, as he blushed from the attention he got. "Ah- le-let me explain it, okay?" He stuttered and let his puppy dog eyes came out.

"Lu-luce-nee made m-me wore this ear-earlier." He stammered hesitantly, holding his hand together. When the silence was all he got, he said unsure, "Becau-because she sa-said it was c-c-c-cute?"

"Puhh!" Fon huffed, covering his mouth with one of his sleeves.

"I think I have a same opinion with Luce." Lal commented.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Colonello still laughed hard.

"Hahahahahaha!" Skull laughed with Colonello.

"Hmm." Reborn and Verde chuckled.

Tsuna covered his face with his hands. 'It was embarrassing!' Tsuna thought timidly. Embarrassed, he curled in corner of room. His thought came back to Luce.

'Luce-nee… is she okay now?'

* * *

><p>'Luce-nee… is she okay now?'<p>

"What the matter, Tsuna?" Reborn asked him, noticing his weird expression. Tsuna woke up from his really deep thought, staring at Reborn.

"Ah… is Luce-nee okay after all of this?"

"I don't know," His gaze never left Tsuna.

Currently, they were in their room at Arcobaleno's house, thinking about Luce. After the laughing event, all of them excused themselves to their own respective room. They forget about Luce, but not Tsuna. Because he was the only one that know how Luce felt, because he was the only one that heard what Luce felt, and because he was the only one that remembered about her.

But more importantly, he was worried about Luce. In his eyes Luce was a strong person. If the strong person was sad, who could comfort her?

"Hey, where are you going?"

He stood up, ignoring Reborn who asked him. He already made his decision, and he mustn't waver. He must be there.

He must be with Luce since she was cry until she was come back to usual Luce.

* * *

><p>He had already experienced the lost of someone.<p>

Someone that was really important for him.

His parents, Iemitsu Sawada and Nana Sawada.

They was always being his most important people, he would never forget them. Now, Luce was feeling the same thing with him. Fear of losing someone precious.

He didn't know why, but it seemed he had a resemblance to Luce.

Now, Tsuna stood up in front of Luce's private room, her room.

His hand trembled since 30 minutes ago. Whenever he tried to open the door, his hand won't stop trembling. And it was annoyed him to no end.

If this continues, he won't open the door until morning. He gulped.

Was Reborn felt like this earlier, when waiting Luce's cry to stop?

About Reborn, he thought Reborn would stop him, but he didn't do it. Why?

'Ahhhh! I should think about Luce!' He thought, ruffled his hair. His stare came back to Luce's door. His hand slowly reached the handle, and he already grabbed it! It would work!

"Just move the handle," He muttered unconsciously, moved the handle to down a bit.

A little more and the door would open!

CLACK!

A loud sound came from the door handle.

Oh, how stupid he was!

How could he forget Luce would lock the door?

And now, Luce would realize there was someone in front of door. A sweat was rolling from his cheek as he turned around. He must run!

Suddenly, the door opened, and he didn't need to answer. It was Luce.

Luce was wearing her white pajamas with rainbow image in the pajamas, but her eyes were red, proving she was crying a lot. His sweat dropped. What should he do now?

"Tsuna-chan? What are you doing here at night?" She rubbed her eyes, trying to adjust her eyes with the light. "Th- There's nothing, Luce-nee!" He lied unconsciously.

"Really?"

"Of cour…" His speak stopped. Why he lied? Didn't he come here to cheer Luce?

"Are you okay, Tsuna-chan?" Luce asked again. He must tell her now!

"Ah! A-actually…"

"I know! You want to sleep with me, right?" Luce claimed, already holding Tsuna's hand.

"No, Luce-nee!" He yelled, but somehow, Luce didn't hear it. She kept pulled Tsuna into her room. He sighed, sigh was becoming his habit.

"Nahh, this is my bed!" Luce pointed at her pink fabric bed. "Let's sleep!"

She went to her bed, didn't stop pulling Tsuna. When she already lay down, Tsuna was in her embrace. "Good night, Tsuna-chan," She closed her eyes.

"It's not like this, Luce-nee. Why I always be ignored by her or Reborn?" He muttered, seeing Luce was already sleeping.

Oh well, he could try tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for all reviews, favorites, and everything. I'm sorry if you find my mistakes in this chapter. Once again, please review! <strong>

**-Connection of Complication- **


	10. Author's Note

**Hi everyone!**

**This isn't a chapter, unfortunately.**

**I want to clear many contradiction that I have made.  
><strong>

**First, about Tsuna's relationship with Reborn. Their relationship is more like father and son.  
><strong>

**Second, about Arcobaleno curse. I make the curse a little different with many explanation behind. I want Aria and Uni live too. That's why, I make the curse a little different.  
><strong>

**Third, about Tsuna's personality. Tsuna's personality can change everytime. If he's confident that time, he can't be teased. But if he's embarrassed... he can be teased. Like I say, Tsuna is a child. And there's no child that could be perfect in emotion, right?  
><strong>

**Four, about Tsuna with his guardian. I will make Tsuna become... secret. But Tsuna's relationship with guardian won't be revealed now. I think I will make a sequel to answer that.  
><strong>

**If you still have a question, feel free to ask me.  
><strong>

**I'm sorry about many contradictions that I made.  
><strong>

**This is my first story, after all. But I will give my best.  
><strong>

**Next chapter, maybe I will update it after one month. I have a writer block for next chapter, so sorry if you expected me to update fast.  
><strong>

**Thank you if you read this.  
><strong>

** -Connection of Complication-  
><strong>


	11. Still AN

**You should be disappointed when I insert another AN.**

**Yeah, I know I should update the story, but the time isn't enough for me. I'm still a student and the homework, test, final test, national test preparation are killing me. For example, I will have a final test on 8 March 2013 and school final test on 18 March 2013. **

**Because I'm in the final class, this story frustrate me. When I noticed that I never updated this, I feel sad. Especially because there still people who read this story. The latest review gives me a solution. I should rewrite this story. My sister already read my story, and she said my story was suck, especially in grammar. Now, I will rewrite this story with the same beginning but different plot. I am still taking an English Course to improve my English. But I hope my sister will agree to beta me. **

**So the conclusion is I will rewrite this story with better grammar and plot. **

**But not now. Not this day, maybe I will focus in this story in April or May.**

**I'm apologize for my suck stories that make your eyes hurt when see this. Thank you for bearing with me. **

**- Connection of Complication **


End file.
